Solar
by MirmoRirumuForever
Summary: E se Estelar tivesse uma irmã-caçula chamada Solar? E se a mesma viesse à terra, por motivos desconhecidos aos outros, e se apaixonasse por mutano? Péssimo resumo, eu sei. MutanoXOC
1. Chapter 1

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Solar**

**Capítulo 1.**

Era mais um dia tranquilo, na opinião dos Jovens Titãs. Menos de um, em especial.

**Mutano: ***olhando pela janela com um olhar distante*

**Estelar: ***observando Mutano junto com Robin* Eu não gosto de ver o amigo Mutano assim! Ele parece tão triste!

**Robin: ***preocupado* Deve estar pensando na Terra! Desde que ela voltou à vida, tem dias que ele fica assim! Não quer ir falar com ele?

**Estelar: ***surpresa* Eu posso?! Não quero que fique com ciúme!

**Robin: **Vai lá, talvez o ajude! Eu vou pegar a correspondência!

Robin foi até a porta da frente e Estelar ficou ao lado de Mutano na janela.

**Mutano: ***levando um susto* Estelar, não me assuste assim! Avise antes!

**Estelar: **Desculpa! Algum problema com você, Mutano?

**Mutano: ***olhar distante* Não, não tem problema!

**Estelar: ***não convencida* Tem certeza? Você normalmente é animado e engraçado! É por causa da Terra que está assim?

**Mutano: **Antes fosse! É por outra coisa!

**Estelar: ***curiosa* O que?

**Mutano: **Ultimamente, eu ando tendo um sonhos estranhos, envolvento uma garota que eu não conheço! E embora eu tente, não consigo saber quem é!

**Estelar: ***interessada* E tem alguma característica que você lembra?

**Mutano: ***tentando se lembrar* Hum... eu me lembro de cabelos compridos e olhos iguaizinhos aos seus!

**Estelar: ***vermelha* Você sonhou comigo?!

**Mutano: ***rindo* Espero que não, senão o Robin me mata!

Os dois riram, antes de Robin aparecer.

**Robin: ***segurando um telegrama* Vejo que está melhor, Mutano! Mas temos problemas na cidade!

**Estelar: ***notando o telegrama na mão de Robin* O que é isso, namorado Robin?

**Robin: **Depois, Estelar! Vamos! Ciborgue e Ravena já foram na frente!

* * *

Essa é minha primeira fic de Jovens Titãs, estrelando minha OC, parente da Estelar e da Estrela Negra. Agradeço às sugestões de Knight Beast X, ajudaram bastante. Mas peço, no mínimo, uma review antes do próximo capítulo.


	2. Chapter 2

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: Pensamento_

**Capítulo 2.**

Em Tamaram, um quinteto estava reunido pra se despedir de uma certa Tamaraniana, chorando.

Essa Tamaraniana tinha cabelos lisos, longos e pretos, os olhos iguais aos de Estelar e usava uma armadura. Assim como os outros quatro Tamaranianos, também estava chorando.

**Tamaraniano 1: ***abraçando a morena* Vamos sentir saudades, Solar!

**Solar: ***retribuindo o abraço* Eu vou sentir também, Rick! Mas mantenho contato sempre que puder, e você pode ir me visitar de vez em quando lá na terra! Vocês também Kory, Jaden e Sun!

**Jaden: ***Estendendo uma caixa* Eu tenho algo pra você, Solar! Fui uma vez à terra e lá consegui uma roupa comum de se usar! Está novinha!

**Solar: ***abrindo a caixa* Eu agradeço, Jaden, mas não é um pouco... um pouco...

**Kory: **Um pouco?

**Solar: **Masculinas?

**Jaden: **É só até você se ajeitar lá!

**Sun**: É, eu fiquei sabendo que uma irmã sua está morando na Terra!

**Solar: **Sim, eu sei! Mas não sei se é a Estelar ou a Estrela Negra! Soube que uma delas foi presa por ter cometido crimes nas Luas Centaury (não sei se é assim que se escreve)! Bom, eu já vou indo!

**Kory: ***segurando Solar pela cintura* Você tem mesmo que ir, Solar? Nunca tive uma amiga como você!

**Solar: ***chorando de emoção* Nem eu, Kory! Mas é o único jeito! Daqui a pouco, meu "noivo querido" vai descobrir que fugi, e quero estar longe quando isso acontecer! Se cuidem todos vocês!

Solar saiu voando.

**Rick: ***abanando pra Solar* Se cuida você também, Solar!

Pra conhecermos Solar melhor, vou contar: a Tamaraniana é a irmã-caçula de Estelar e Estrela Negra, possuíndo os mesmos poderes que as irmãs (tirando que ela não tem "leizers" nos olhos). Ela foi forçada a se casar com um homem horrível, que a maltratava e a chamava de Troq. Mas ao saber que uma de suas irmãs estava morando na terra, conseguiu fugir, tendo o apoio de seus amigos.

**Solar: ***voando rápido* _Espero que minha irmã tenha recebido meu telegrama!_

Ela não demorou muito pra chegar à terra, e ao chegar, todo mundo estava olhando esquisito pra ela por causa de sua armadura.

**Solar: ***constrangida* _Acho melhor trocar de roupa!_

Ao ver um banheiro público, trocou sua armadura pelas roupas que Jaden havia lhe emprestado, colocando a armadura na caixa. Após isso, saiu voando. Seu objetivo, agora, era encontrar sua irmã.


	3. Chapter 3

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: Pensamento_

**Capítulo 3.**

A batalha não foi tão complicada assim para os Jovens Titãs. Tanto que, depois da batalha, Robin e Estelar foram ter um encontro, Ravena foi ao café, Ciborgue foi à loja de ferramentas e Mutano resolveu voltar pra torre.

Ao chegar à torre, Mutano não notou nenhuma diferença, exceto um cabelo negro e comprido que aparecia no sofá.

**Mutano: ***confuso* Quem é que está aí?

Depois de muito procurar, Solar havia achado o local em que uma de suas irmãs morava. Por ter os olhos da Estelar, o exame de retina da torre achou que fosse ela e deixou Solar entrar.

**Solar: ***olhando em volta* _Minha irmã deve ter saído! Acho melhor esperá-la!_

Despreocupadamente, deitou-se no sofá e esperou, enquanto provava um lanche de Tamaram que havia trazido. Mas ao ouvir a voz de Mutano quando ele chegou, levou um susto.

**Solar: ***levantando do sofá* _Quem?_

Mutano olhava Solar da cabeça aos pés, e ela fazia o mesmo.

**Mutano: ***olhar maroto* Adorei o que fez no cabelo, Estelar! A tintura preta ficou ótima! Sem falar nas roupas... embora sejam um pouco masculinas!

Solar não estava entendendo nada. A língua da terra era desconhecida pra ela. Mas preferiu não dizer nada, pois não queria problemas.

**Solar: ***confusa* _Será um amigo da minha irmã? Não entendi nada que ele disse! Deve ser a língua terráquea que a Estrela Negra me falou!_

**Mutano: ***estranhando* Mas você não estava com o Robin?!

**Solar: **Robin? _Acho que é um nome! Eu espero!_

**Mutano: **Ah, deixa pra lá! Eu vou comer tofu na cozinha! Ué, aonde vai?

Sem entender o que Mutano estava falando, Solar foi ao banheiro, sem saber ainda como se localizar. Mutano, que estava confuso, ficou mais ainda quando Robin e Estelar entraram pela porta.

**Mutano: ***assustado* QUE?! COMO?! ONDE?!

**Robin: ***surpreso* Algum problema, Mutano?

**Mutano: **Mas... como isso é possível?! Estelar, de onde você saiu?! E como retornou ao antigo visual tão depressa?!

**Estelar: ***confusa* Não estou entendendo, amigo Mutano! Do que você está falando?

**Mutano:** Eu acabei de te ver indo pro banheiro! E ainda estava com o cabelo tingido e usando roupas masculinas!

**Robin:** *arqueando uma sobrancelha* Isso é impossível! Estelar esteve comigo o tempo todo!

**Estelar: **E se tiver alguém na torre que está se passando por mim?

Antes que pudessem fazer alguma coisa, Solar apareceu no local.

**Solar: ***olhos arregalados*

**Estelar: ***olhos igualmente arregalados*

**Robin: ***encarando Solar* Quem é você? O que faz na nossa torre?

Robin ia avançar, mas Estelar o impediu.

**Estelar: ***com o braço na frente de Robin* Se acalme, namorado Robin! Eu a conheço!

Como Solar não sabia a língua da terra, Estelar usou a língua dos Tamaranianos.

**Estelar: **Solar, é você?

**Solar: ***lágrimas nos olhos* Estelar! Que bom te ver!

As duas irmãs se abraçaram, emocionadas.


	4. Chapter 4

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: Pensamento_

**Capítulo 4.**

As duas tamaranianas conversavam na linguagem de Tamaram, por isso, os titãs não entendiam o que elas falavam.

**Estelar: **O que a traz à terra, Solar? Achei que estivesse viajando com a Estrela Negra!

**Solar: **Estava, mas isso já faz três anos! Quando soube que uma de minhas irmãs estava morando na terra, vim morar com ela!

**Estelar: ***confusa* E não se preocupou em saber qual das irmãs?!

**Solar: ***sorriso* Pra mim, não importa! Eu sempre gostei das duas! Mas então, posso ficar?

**Estelar: ***coçando a cabeça* Acho que pode! Tenho que perguntar!

**Robin: ***curioso* O que ela disse, Estelar?

**Estelar: ***linguagem terráquea* Ela veio morar comigo! Não tem problema, tem?

**Mutano: ***sorriso* Isso pode ser divertido! _Pelo menos a Estelar vai ter alguém que goste da comida dela!_

**Robin: **É claro que sua irmã pode ficar aqui! Só temos que avisar Ciborgue e Ravena quando eles chegarem!

**Estelar: ***abraçando Robin* Obrigada, Robin!

**Solar: ***linguagem Tamaraniana* Ele é seu marido, Estelar?

**Estelar: ***linguagem Tamaraniana* Ainda não!

**Solar: **Só perguntei porque preciso aprender o idioma terráqueo se quiser entender os seus amigos! Mas como ele é seu namorado...

Solar se aproximou de Mutano e o beijou nos lábios, assustando-o. Mas o beijo durou apenas alguns segundos.

**Mutano: ***recuperando o fôlego* Por que... isso... agora?

**Solar: **Ué, a Estelar não contou? É desse jeito que aprendemos o idioma dos outros planetas!

**Robin: **Sim, ela fez o mesmo comigo! Pelo menos, nós podemos te entender! O que você perguntou pra Estelar antes?

**Solar: **Se você é marido dela! E ela disse que ainda não é!

**Robin: ***vermelho* Quem sabe um dia...

A conversa foi interrompida quando Ravena e Ciborgue chegaram na torre.

**Ravena: ***vendo Solar* Quem é ela?

**Robin: **É a irmã da Estelar, que vai morar conosco! É a... a... como é o seu nome no nosso idioma?

**Solar: ***sorriso* Me chamo Solar aqui na terra!

**Ciborgue: **Achei por um instante que era a Estrela Negra! Prazer, Solar! Eu sou o Ciborgue!

**Solar: ***apertando a mão dele* O prazer é meu, Ciborgue!

**Ciborgue: ***soltando a mão dela* Seu aperto de mão é mais controlado! Mas é forte também!

**Robin: **Acho melhor apresentar o resto da equipe: eu sou Robin, ela é a Ravena e o outro é o Mutano!

**Solar: ***colocando a mão nos lábios* _Mutano... não vou me esquecer desse nome!_


	5. Chapter 5

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: Pensamento_

**Capítulo 5.**

Depois das apresentações, Estelar foi mostrar o quarto de Solar à ela.

**Solar: ***olhando os detalhes do quarto* É um quarto diferente, mas bonito!

**Estelar: ***sorrindo* Que bom que gostou! Ele pertenceu a uma ex-titã, mas você pode decorá-lo ao seu modo!

**Solar: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* Ex-titã?

**Estelar: ***sorriso fraco* É, a Terra! Ela nos traiu e virou aprendiz de nosso inimigo Slade, mas virou pedra no mesmo dia que se arrependeu! Mutano gostava muito dela, ou melhor, a amava!

**Solar: ***triste* Sinto muito por ele!

**Estelar: **Antes ele ficava triste por ela! Mas agora, está triste por outra coisa!

**Solar: ***surpresa* Está triste com o que?

**Estelar: **Ele me contou que faz algumas noites seguidas que anda sonhando com uma garota desconhecida! Tudo que ele sabe é que ela tem cabelos compridos e olhos iguais aos meus!

**Solar: ***pensando em voz alta* Então ele também está passando por isso? Interessante!

**Estelar: ***confusa* Não entendi, Solar!

**Solar: **Antes de vir pra cá, eu sonhava com um rapaz desconhecido, e a única coisa que eu sei é que ele tinha olhos verdes! Sem falar de quando ele me beijava! Eu ia a loucura, e quando acordava, ainda sentia o beijo!

**Estelar: ***sorriso malicioso* Uau, Solar! Isso tá parecendo sonho erótico!

**Solar: ***vermelha* Sonho é sonho! Não podemos controlá-los! Eu, pelo menos, não posso!

**Estelar: **Sei! Amanhã, a gente faz algumas compras pra você, está bem?

**Solar: ***sorriso* Combinado, mana!

Assim que Estelar saiu do quarto, Solar desmanchou o sorriso. Não era por ter que ir às compras, mas por outra coisa.

Solar sentou-se na cama e tirou a camisa masculina que estava usando. Cortes e hematomas podiam ser vistos no corpo da tamaraniana, alguns bem visíveis.

**Solar: ***passando a mão* _Ainda bem que saí de Tamaram à tempo! Aquele homem é um louco! Não posso deixar a Estelar me ver assim!_

* * *

Vai demorar pra escrever o próximo capítulo, por falta de idéias. Mas aceito sugestões.


	6. Chapter 6

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: Pensamento_

**Capítulo 6.**

Como havia prometido, Estelar levou Solar pra fazer compras. Ravena estava junto, contra a sua vontade, pois elas passariam pelo seu café preferido depois.

**Estelar: ***olhos vidrados* Adoro fazer compras! É tanta coisa legal!

**Solar: ***lembrando do passado* Eu nunca tive muita escolha de roupas! Quase sempre, usava as mesmas!

**Estelar: ***apontando uma loja* Vamos naquela ali!

Estelar, Solar e Ravena entraram na loja e compraram diversas peças. Entre elas, Solar escolheu como sua preferida uma baby-look roxa como sua irmã, uma saia jeans até o meio da coxa, um corsário preto até os joelhos e tênis roxo com detalhes em branco.

A garota entrou no provador e esperimentou, mas ao sair de lá, Estelar e Ravena estranharam que ela estava com as mesmas roupas de antes.

**Ravena: ***estranhando* Sem querer me meter, Solar, mas você não quer mostrar como ficou?

**Solar: ***inventando uma desculpa* Er... eu mostro depois! Acho que podemos ir ao seu café, Ravena!

As três foram ao café de Ravena, e ao voltarem pra torre, Solar foi para o quarto.

**Mutano: ***curioso* E aí? Como foi o período de compras?

**Estelar: **Glorioso!!! Compramos muita coisa! Mas a Solar não quis mostrar pra gente como ficou com as vestes! Ela apenas disse que ficou bem!

**Robin: ***desconfiado* Que estranho! Será que ela está escondendo alguma coisa?

**Estelar: **Ué, e por que ela faria isso? Talvez seja assunto dela! Minha irmã não é má, apesar de gostar da Estrela Negra tanto quanto gosta de mim!

**Ciborgue: **Não quer ir falar com ela, Estelar? Talvez o Robin tenha razão!

**Estelar: ***braços cruzados* Querem parar com isso? Eu confio na minha irmã! Se ela está escondendo alguma coisa, deve ter um bom motivo pra não me contar!

No quarto de Solar, ela examinava seus cortes e hematomas na frente do espelho, usando um top.

**Solar: **_Ele já me machucou tantas vezes que nem mesmo a anatomia tamaraniana consegue curar tão rápido!_

**Mutano: ***entrando no quarto* Ei Solar, o jantar já está...

Mutano perdeu a fala ao notar Solar. Mais precisamente, ao notar todas as feridas no seu corpo.

**Solar: ***assustada* Mutano?!


	7. Chapter 7

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: Pensamento_

**Capítulo 7.**

Ao notar Mutano na porta, Solar pulou pra trás da cama, morrendo de vergonha.

**Mutano: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* Pra que essa vergonha toda? Você está de top, não pelada!

**Solar: ***com medo* Eu sei, mas... eu não quero que me veja com todas essas marcas!

**Mutano:** *surpreso* É, eu reparei! Aconteceu alguma coisa? Eu não estaria surpreso se tivéssemos lutado em uma batalha, mas não batalhamos desde que você chegou!

**Solar: ***saíndo de trás da cama* Isso não é de uma batalha, é por eu ter sido maltratada! Já apanhei tantas vezes que minha anatomia Tamaraniana está até mais lenta pra se curar!

**Mutano: ***assustado* Maltratada?! Maltratada por quem?

**Solar: **Pelo meu noivo!

**Mutano: ***confuso* Noivo?!

**Solar: **Sim! Vou te contar se você prometer não contar à ninguém!

Mutano concordou, e os dois sentaram-se na cama.

**Solar: **Há três anos, fui prometida a um ser chamado Rayd, em troca de que ele não atacasse minhas irmãs! Mas esse homem era horrível! Sempre impunha regras, e se eu não as obedecia, era castigada! Sem falar que ele se sentia superior aos Tamaranianos e vivia me chamando de Troq! Mas um dia, meu amigo Tamaraniano Rick me contou que uma de minhas irmãs estava presa, e a outra morava na terra! Consegui fugir de Rayd com a ajuda de meus amigos Tamaranianos e aqui estou!

**Mutano: **E não tem medo de que esse tal de Rayd venha atrás de você?

**Solar: **Tenho! Mas isso é um problema que eu tenho que resolver sozinha! Embora eu temo por minha irmã! Por favor, Mutano! Não conte à ela sobre isso!

**Mutano: ***levantando da cama* Não se preocupe, não contarei! Mas se surgir um problema, não tema em pedir a nossa ajuda!

Mutano ia sair do quarto, quando...

**Solar: ***segurando-o pelo pulso* Espera!

Ela lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

**Solar: **Obrigada, Mutano! Ah, e diga a eles que já estou descendo!

**Mutano: ***ruborisado* Ah... certo!

Ele saiu do quarto de Solar, com a não na bochecha beijada.

**Mutano: ***lembrando-se do sonho* _Será que... é ela?_


	8. Chapter 8

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: Pensamento_

**Capítulo 8.**

Aos poucos, as feridas de Solar iam sumindo, e com ela, um pouco de sua preocupação com seu passado. Embora ainda temesse, e muito por sua irmã.

Mutano cumpriu sua promessa e não contou à ninguém sobre Solar, mas era difícil de esconder. Tanto que, um dia, foi falar com ela em seu quarto.

**Mutano: **Sem querer me meter, Solar, mas isso está ficando complicado! Está cada vez mais difícil esconder dos outros!

**Solar: **Conhecendo meu noivo, ele não vai desistir de me encontrar! Sem falar que Tamaram não é longe daqui! Cedo ou mais tarde, os outros Titãs vão ficar sabendo, seja por nós ou não!

**Mutano: **Tomara que eles saibam antes que seja tarde demais! Não quer mesmo dizer a eles?

**Solar: ***suspirando* Está bem, Mutano! Você me convenceu! Contaremos tudo na hora do jantar, ok?

**Mutano: **Combinado!

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, por falta de assunto. Até que...

**Mutano: ***ruborisando de repente* Er... Solar?

**Solar: ***confusa* Huh?! O que foi? Por que está vermelho?

**Mutano: **É que... olhando pra você, eu... me lembrei de "coisas" com que andei sonhando!

**Solar: **Tem a ver com a garota misteriosa no qual tem sonhado?

**Mutano: ***surpreso* Ué, como sabe disso?

**Solar: **Estelar me contou! E sinto dizer que não é o único! Eu sonho com um rapaz desconhecido também! Mas os meus sonhos são eróticos, segundo a minha irmã! Huh?! O que foi agora?

Mutano a encarou, bem de perto. Foi aí que os dois perceberam.

**Estelar e Mutano: ***apontando um pro outro* É você! Você estava no meu sonho!

Ficaram vermelhos ao mesmo tempo ao perceberem isso.

**Solar: ***vermelha* Hê, hê... Quem diria! Será que é verdade?

**Mutano: **Só tem um jeito de saber!

Entendendo o recado de Mutano, Solar o beijou nos lábios, passando os braços por volta do pescoço dele. Este retribuiu o beijo, enlaçando a cintura da Tamaraniana. Naquela hora, tiveram a certeza de que sonhavam um com o outro.

**Robin: ***pelo auto-falante* TITÃS, PROBLEMAS NA CIDADE!

**Mutano: ***interrompendo o beijo* Pelo jeito, não vamos jantar!

Suspirando, ele e Solar se juntaram aos outros e foram combater os problemas da cicade.


	9. Chapter 9

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: Pensamento_

**Capítulo 9.**

No carro do Ciborgue, todos foram para a cidade.

**Mutano: **O que vamos enfrentar afinal, Robin?

**Robin: **Parece ser um monstro descontrolado, que destrói prédios enquanto grita "quero a minha noiva"! É tudo que eu sei!

**Solar: ***preocupada* _Será que é ele? Quando eu desapareço, meu noivo destrói tudo em que toca as mãos! Que não seja ele, por favor!_

Eles chegaram na cidade e deram de cara com o monstro. Ele tinha pele vermelha, chifres, quase 5 metros de altura e era musculoso a ponto de erguer ou destruir um prédio.

**Estelar: ***surpresa* Minha nossa! Esse vai dar trabalho!

**Monstro: ***socando um prédio e fazendo um buraco* EU QUERO A MINHA NOIVA! APAREÇA, SUA MALDITA! EU SEI QUE ESTÁ AÍ!

**Solar: ***tremendo* _Eu sabia! É ele!_

**Mutano: ***preocupado* Solar, você está bem?

**Ravena: ***séria* Agora eu entendi!

**Robin: ***confuso* Entendeu o que?

**Ravena: **O motivo de Solar não querer nos mostrar como ficou com as roupas naquele dia! Ela estava cheia de ferimentos provocados por esse monstro!

**Estelar: ***espantada* Ela conhece esse monstro?!

**Solar: ***cabeça baixa* Sim! Ele é meu noivo arranjado!

**Titãs (menos o Mutano):** O QUE?!

**Mutano: ***surpreso* Nossa! Quando você me falou dele, não imaginava que fosse tão feio!

**Ciborgue: **Como é?! Você sabia?!

**Solar: **Eu só contei pra ele! Não queria meter minha irmã nisso!

**Robin: **De qualquer jeito, agora estamos metidos! Temos que detê-lo antes que destrua a cidade toda!

O grupo partiu pra cima do monstro.

**Estelar: ***agarrando o monstro pelo braço* ISSO É PELO QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM A MINHA IRMÃ!

Usando sua força, ela jogou o monstro contra um prédio.

**Ciborgue: ***espantado* Sem querer me intrometer, Estelar, mas o objetivo não era impedí-lo de destruir os prédios?

**Estelar: ***irritada* Sim, mas eu nunca vou perdoá-lo pelo que ele fez com a Solar!

**Mutano: ***igualmente irritado* Eu concordo com a Estelar!

Mutano virou um Tiranossauro Rex e deu uma rabada no monstro, lançando-o pra cima.

**Ravena: ***segurando o monstro com seu poder* O que faremos com ele?

**Solar: ***indo até Ravena* _Tá na hora de acabar com isso!_

* * *

Esse é o penúltimo capítulo. No último, saberemos a decisão de Solar.


	10. Chapter 10

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: Pensamento_

**Capítulo 10.**

**Solar: ***estendendo os braços* Pode deixar comigo, Ravena! Eu cuido disso!

Ravena soltou seu poder e o monstro foi segurado por Solar pelos chifres. Esta voou para o espaço, carregando ele.

**Monstro: ***pela primeira vez, com medo* So... Solar... Você não vai me soltar em pleno espaço, vai?

**Solar: ***encarando-o séria* Me dê um bom motivo pra eu não fazer isso!

**Monstro: **Pense nos bons momentos que passamos juntos!

**Solar: ***pensativa* Hum... certo, já pensei! E até foi rápido! Sabe por quê?

**Monstro: **Porque... você me ama?

**Solar: **Não! Foi rápido porque não teve lembranças boas!

Querendo ser rápida, Solar o lançou longe no espaço, a ponto de ser visto em Tamaram.

**Rick: ***vendo o monstro passar rápido* Ei, é uma estrela cadente!

**Kory: ***sorriso maroto* Então faça um pedido, sortudo!

**Rick: ***pensando em voz alta* Deixe-me ver... eu desejo ser convidado para um banquete real hoje!

Os titãs Tamaranianos caíram pra trás.

**Sun: **_Ele não pode pensar em outra coisa que não seja comida?_

De volta à terra, os Titãs foram comemorar essa vitória na lanchonete (a pedido do Ciborgue). Alguns mais que outros.

**Estelar: ***vendo Mutano e Solar se beijando* Ai, o amor é tão lindo! Tenho certeza de que o Mutano a fará muito feliz!

**Robin: ***sorriso* Tanto quanto eu faço você feliz?

**Estelar: ***sorriso também* Tanto quanto você!

Os dois se beijaram também, sem se importar com os olhares em volta. Principalmente os de Mutano e Ravena.

**Ciborgue: ***entediado* Notou como sempre estamos sobrando por aqui?

**Ravena: ***séria* Correção: você está sobrando! Meu namorado acabou de chegar!

Ravena foi até um gótico que tinha acabado de entrar na lanchonete.

**Ciborgue: **Que coisa! E eu aqui na "seca"!

Mas ele mudou de ideia quando os lanches chegaram.

**Ciborgue:** *olhos brilhando* URRÁÁ!!!

FIM!!!

* * *

E assim termina a minha fanfic. Desculpem pela parte de ação, mas não sou boa nesse tema. Agradeço a todas as reviews e, talvez, escreva uma estilo "Gender Bender". Até mais.


End file.
